


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Deities, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, Korean Mythology, Korean Religion & Lore, M/M, Moon God Taekwoon, Original Mythology, Sun God Wonshik, Traditional Dancer Sanghyuk, Work In Progress, shrines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**1:30 PM**

He always remembered his mom telling him as a kid that the gods gave them everything and that they should be grateful for that.

And we would always ask in response,'if they give us everything then why can't we see them?'But his mother would never answer,only patting his head and smiling at him.

Now he was a young adult and he still didn't have a proper answer.


End file.
